


got a secret, can you keep it?

by futurefishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, although it doesn't matter too much for the story hah, but only if you squint!!, there are some minor ships too, they're whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: 5 times Jeonghan and Jihoon were (at least a bit) subtle and the one time they were not.





	got a secret, can you keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> i love these 5+1 fics, so i thought i'd make one too!! 
> 
> also; i'm listening to an audio streaming of ideal cut and JEONGHAN'S SOLO???? i'm ruined thanks yoon jeonghan
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!!

[1]

There were quite a few things Jeonghan would describe as being a torture; like not getting enough sleep before a morning class, random examinations and when he came home to a dirty and messy apartment.

Not being able to touch his boyfriend was another kind of torture, a different kind, a kind that made him feel frustrated and lonely beyond words.

Especially when he looked _so kissable_ on the other side of the table.

Jihoon was seated next to Seungcheol and Jun, fumbling with his hands as he waited for his order to arrive. They – Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jun, Joshua, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Wonwoo, that is – had decided to take a small break from their studies by going to a local fast-food place. No one could study well if they ran on an empty stomach, after all.

Jeonghan and Jihoon had managed to keep their relationship a secret since the day they became a couple. It was about a month ago that Jeonghan had blurted out too much information when he was on a walk with Jihoon ( _Jeonghan wanted to disappear into the ground the moment his lips had uttered something along the lines of “I’m jealous of them for having a chance with you”, only to feel like he was on cloud nine a few moments later, when Jihoon’s hand was in his_ ) and he was so happy to be with the one that he had had a crush on for the last couple of months.

It was also a month ago that they started their stupid game of theirs; Jeonghan had called it the ‘subtlety game’, earning a scoff from Jihoon, and it was all about keeping their relationship a secret from their friends for as long as they could – just because they could.

What neither of them had expected though when they had both taken on the challenge, was just how _difficult_ it would be at times.

Like right now. It took Jeonghan all his strength to not lean over the table and lock his lips with Jihoon’s, right in front of everyone.

Jeonghan looked back at Jihoon again, who was half-listening to the conversation Seungcheol and Wonwoo were having about a recent game they had played. Jihoon tried to look as interested as possible, but Jeonghan knew him well enough to tell that his mind had gone to other places quite a while ago.

He was humming softly to a song. It was a familiar tune, but Jeonghan couldn’t quite put a name on it. It wasn’t loud, really – it didn’t interrupt or disturb any conversations – but it was there.

Without really thinking about it, Jeonghan moved his legs forward under the table, until they hit the ones belonging to his boyfriend. The humming stopped abruptly, as a result, and Jihoon looked down under the table so he could know who he was supposed to tell to stop.

But Jeonghan watched as Jihoon’s lips formed into a small, soft smile when he saw that they belonged to him.

Jihoon pressed his legs against Jeonghan’s as well, enjoying the warmth coming from his boyfriend’s legs. His eyes were locked onto Jeonghan’s – his eyes turning into beautiful crescents when he smiled.

It’s a smile that Jeonghan only assosiaties with a few situations; Jihoon got the same smile on his lips when he found a song he liked or when he ate something that was especially good. Despite having the smile sent his way quite a few times as well, Jeonghan still wasn’t used to it.

It was as if Jihoon was radiating light whenever his lips formed into that smile, as if Jihoon was an angel sent above.

Jeonghan could almost see a halo.

He could stare into Jihoon’s eyes all day, and he probably would’ve too, if he were to be completely honest – if it wasn’t for Joshua interrupting him.

“Hannie, your food is here,” he says as he hands over a tray with his burger. Jeonghan’s eyes leave Jihoon’s brown ones, to stare into the pair of eyes belonging to Joshua.

He feels a shiver run down his spine as their eyes meet, something in Joshua’s face telling Jeonghan that his best friend knew much more than Jeonghan thought he did.

The look is soon gone though, and Joshua just sends a small smile his way, before turning to Jihoon to give him his burgers. Jihoon, who isn’t as close to Joshua as Jeonghan is, doesn’t seem to notice the grin Joshua gives him as he takes his food from his older friend’s hands.

Joshua goes back to his conversation with Jun though, and doesn’t question them or send another look their way. Jeonghan lets out a sigh of relief; Joshua didn’t seem to have noticed it after all.

He looks over the table again, and finds that Jihoon is looking at him strangely, probably wondering why Jeonghan looks so happy and relieved. Jeonghan smiles back at him to reassure him that everything is fine, and is met with Jihoon’s beautiful, warm smile once more.

And Jeonghan sighed as he took the first bite of his burger,

Because _oh god,_ was he in love.

[2]

“Really?” Jihoon said into his phone’s microphone, trying to hide the laughter that was bubbling up in his throat, but failing.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan’s voice replied from the other side of the line. It was so clear and beautiful that Jihoon could hear the smile his boyfriend had on his face. “Joshua just looked at him like he was the weirdest person in town, you should’ve seen his face!”

“You should’ve taken a picture,” Jihoon voiced, and giggled at the picture that came into his mind at the described scene – hearing that Joshua, the one that was the most focused and calm in the group, freaked out at some stranger was strangely entertaining.

Soonyoung, Jihoon’s roommate and best friend, entered the living room where Jihoon was currently seated. Jihoon absentmindedly noticed his best friend sit down next to him but didn’t think much of it as Soonyoung put the television on. Music soon filled up the room, as Soonyoung changed to the music channel.  

“Or you should’ve been here with me,” Jeonghan answered, and Jihoon noted how his voice went softer at the words. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, so much.” Jihoon said, and he felt how his lips formed into a warm smile and how his cheeks got warmer.

The situation caught the attention of the eavesdropper, also known as best friend, sitting beside him and suddenly the music video that was playing on the tv, a boy group that were singing something about marrying the music, wasn’t interesting enough anymore. Soonyoung turned around to face Jihoon, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Who are you talking to?” He said, his eyes wide and sparkly, his voice teasing and said in a melody. Jihoon felt how his eyes went wide and he fell quiet in shock.

“Uh, Jihoon?” Jeonghan’s voice asked from the other side of the line, worry evident in his voice. “Are you alri-“

“Dad,” Jihoon exclaimed out of nowhere, his eyes focused on Soonyoung next to him. “I’m talking to my dad.”

“Oh?” Soonyoung voiced, his eyebrows raised. Jihoon gulped.

_He doesn’t believe him._

“Dad?” Jeonghan also echoed from the other end of the line, his voice more amused than anything.

Jihoon wanted to go through the floor.

“Sorry dad, Soonyoung just wondered who I was talking too,” Jihoon said, subtly trying to explain to Jeonghan what was going on. He tried to sound as convincing as possible, but he wasn’t sure it was working.

“Is this some new kind of dirty talk? Roleplay?” Jeonghan’s voice was teasing and Jihoon could hear the laugh in his voice. If he didn’t love him as much as he did, Jeonghan would have to run for his life this very moment. “Maybe you’d like it if I called you baby boy then?”

“Yeah, school is going well,” Jihoon answered instead, and tried to ignore the heat that was rising in his cheeks and the warmth that was spreading down, down. “I’m studying hard.”

He sent a quick glance towards Soonyoung, that was starting to look more bored – it was working, he was starting to believe him.

“I love you, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan voiced in a sing-song tone as he changed his tactics, trying to keep his adorable laugh at bay, and Jihoon felt himself melt. Inside his mind, he cursed.

Jeonghan did really know him too well, and he knew just what to do to turn Jihoon into a mess.

“N-no, there’s no need to come visit me soon, really!” Jihoon stuttered out, his mind blank from hearing his favorite words from his favorite person in the world. “I’m fine, really. I’ve got Soonyoung here with me after all.”

Soonyoung just sent him a glance at the mention of his name, and Jihoon knew him well enough to know that this was working, and that Soonyoung was believing it. He was watching the music video at the tv again, that at the moment was showing one of the singers losing his lips through a kiss, tapping his foot in rhythm of the music playing.

“I need to go now,” Jihoon said, despite his heart dropping. He wanted to continue talking with Jeonghan more than anything, but he couldn’t risk Soonyoung catching on again.

“I’ll text you, Hoonie.” Jeonghan answered, and Jihoon could hear the warm smile that was stretched out on his lips. He felt his own lips slowly form a smile as well. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jihoon said, but despite the words having such a deep meaning to him when it came to Jeonghan, he tried to say it as calmly and normal as possible. As Jihoon hung up the phone, his eyes turned towards Soonyoung’s frame again – and he knew their game was saved, as Soonyoung’s eyes didn’t waver from the television.

Leaning back in the armchair, Jihoon let out a deep breath, feeling the relief take over.

Their secret was still safe.

[3]

They kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder. Jeonghan’s arms were wrapped around Jihoon, who was pressed against the wall. They were chest to chest, hidden behind the door that led to the study hall, trying to not get in their friends’ sights. Both of them held their breath.

They just wanted to be with each other for a few minutes, alone. That’s why Jeonghan had offered to come with as Jihoon went to buy drinks for their study group, that currently were trying to get their head around math.

But as soon as they got out of the study hall, and into the open space by the vending machines, the drinks were forgotten, as Jeonghan pressed Jihoon up against the wall behind the open door they had just come out from, interlocking their lips with each other.

It had felt so _right_ to kiss him, so right to corner him with his arms and kiss him deeply, and it was even more exciting when it was public like this. Jeonghan had heard him whimper from under him as his lips left a trail of kisses from his soft lips down to the crook of his neck and his leg brushing against his crotch, and it had made him want to press even more kisses on Jihoon’s soft skin.

It’s when Jihoon pulls him closer and whispers Jeonghan’s name in his ear that they hear the footsteps approaching, followed by Seungcheol’s voice.

“Where did they go? It shouldn’t take this long to grab some drinks, should it?”

“Well, I guess it depends on which one of the vending machines they went to?” the voice that belonged to Wonwoo voiced. “If they went to the one further away it might take longer.”

Jeonghan pressed his body closer to Jihoon, to keep them out of sight of their two prying friends. He knew that if they were spotted now, they wouldn’t be able to get out of this situation without losing the game.

“They’ll probably be back soon,” Seungcheol tried to reason, although it was apparent in his voice that he didn’t really believe it himself. “Maybe Jeonghan managed to convince Jihoon to ditch study session or something. Or the machine they went to might be malfunctioning.”

“Maybe,” Wonwoo replied, and Jeonghan could hear him sigh from their hiding spot. “Let’s just go back. We can call Jeonghan and ask where they are. You left your phone at the table, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did.” Seungcheol replied, and Jeonghan thanked the gods that his friend didn’t have his phone in his pocket – because if he did, he might have called him right at this very moment, making his cute ringtone give everything away. “Let’s go.”

The same footsteps that just a few moments ago had stopped them from their make-out session was now making its way past their hiding spot and into the study hall. When Jeonghan was sure that they were a safe distance away from him and Jihoon, he took his boyfriend’s hand and ran towards the entrance, to the vending machines further away.

“That was close,” Jeonghan said as they finally came to a stop in front of the vending machines, that innocently were holding the drinks that their friends requested. Both he and Jihoon were a little out of breath from the sprint, but their smiles didn’t fade.

“It was,” Jihoon laughed, and it made Jeonghan’s heart beat at double the speed in his chest; he would never get tired of the sound. “But it was worth it, honestly.”

Jeonghan felt how his eyes widened at the sight in front of him; his boyfriend, practically glowing from happiness, with his cheeks tinted red, was blinding in the sunlight.

He was so lucky to have him.

“I think so too,” Jeonghan manages to breathe out, the air in his lungs gone at the sight of his boyfriend. Jihoon smiled even brighter at him, and Jeonghan saw how his eyes went down to stare at his lips.

The cute and happy melody that was Jeonghan’s ringtone started to play from the pocket of his jeans, and he knew that it was none other than Seungcheol calling, to ask where they had disappeared to. Despite knowing that their friends were waiting for their return, Jeonghan took the time to lean down and press another soft kiss against Jihoon’s lips, before answering the call.

[4]

“Hi Jihoon, did you wai- is that Jeonghan’s shirt?”

Jihoon looks up from his phone, and stares at Jun with wide eyes.

Because he is, indeed, wearing Jeonghan’s shirt.

It had been too difficult to resist the urge to wear it when he woke up this morning – because last night Jeonghan had stayed over; Soonyoung had stayed at Jun’s place, so they had the whole apartment for themselves. The night had been spent doing a lot more than just kissing. It had been wonderful, but all things has to come to an end, as Jeonghan had to leave for an early morning class. He had forgotten one of his shirts on Jihoon’s bedroom floor, and it was like it was taunting him, lying in a pile on the floor.

So Jihoon just _had_ to wear it.

It isn’t really that big on him; sure, Jeonghan was taller than him, but the length of the shirt was really the only thing that was different. Jihoon usually wore oversized clothes, so he thought that it would go by unnoticed.

So much for that.

“Nah, it’s not. It’s mine,” Jihoon explains, and he tries to keep his voice normal and don’t let it waver. Jun is staring at him with a look Jihoon can’t decipher.

“Really? Because he wore a shirt like that yesterday.”

“Oh, he did?” Jihoon faked surprise, despite knowing very well that Jeonghan had worn this out yesterday _(Jihoon was the one who took it off him last night, after all)_. “I can’t believe you put that into memory.”

“A true fashion icon keeps track of what his friends are wearing,” Jun explained, causing Jihoon to snort. “But don’t change the subject. It’s Jeonghan’s, isn’t it?”

“I’m telling you, it’s not,” Jihoon pressed on, his heart beating loudly in his chest, because he refuses to lose this stupid game of theirs now. “It’s mine.”

“Okay,” Jun started, and he looked at Jihoon in a way that told him that he didn’t buy it. “I’ll drop it. Anyway, where should we go eat? Feel like Chinese food today?”

“Sure,” Jihoon said, and Jun grinned at the answer. As his Chinese friend kept on talking about what food he would choose today, Jihoon made a mental note to be more careful.

But he can’t lie; the shirt is really comfortable.

[5]

“Don’t you think he looks good?”

Jeonghan’s eyes snapped back up from looking at his shoes, to catch the question voiced by Soonyoung to none other than Jihoon. Soonyoung was glancing over to a boy that looked like he was younger than the group, with a smile that lit up the sun. He was talking to another guy with blonde hair, and they seemed to be teasing each other, as the blonde man seemed to say something back in a joking manner to the guy with the sunny smile, making him grin even more, if it even was possible.

“Why don’t you go and ask him out, Jihoon?”

Jeonghan felt his blood run cold at the question.

Jihoon’s eyes went back to Soonyoung’s after having glanced over to the man with the sunny smile, and Jeonghan was happy to find that he looked unamused.

“No.”

“Please, Jihoon, for me?” Soonyoung pleaded, and Wonwoo next to him rolled his eyes.

“Why is it so important for you that I’m seeing someone?” Jihoon says instead, and Soonyoung sighs, before he motions for the group of friends to come closer.

“Well,” Soonyoung begins, whispering. “Because I’m your best friend and I think it’s about time that you start seeing someone and get things on, you know.” Jeonghan tried to keep his face natural, but the thought of Jihoon being with someone else than him made his stomach burn. “And that dude over there looks really nice, I mean, have you seen that smile? I bet he’s good in bed too, probably.” Soonyoung winks at Jihoon, who only looks at him with a bored look. “Go and ask him out, I’m sure you’ll like him.”

“No thanks.”

“You’re going to regret it, you know.” Soonyoung said, on the edge from letting a “duh” slip from his lips. “I bet you’d hit it off well. Maybe you’d be together forever, he might be your soulmate for all you know! So I think that you at least should take the cha-“

“Why don’t you ask him out instead then?” Jeonghan suddenly lets out before he could help himself, the anger and jealousy inside of him getting the better of him. The table turns quiet, and all of his friends turn with wide eyes to look at him, surprised at his comment. The atmosphere turns colder.

“Because, I already have someone else I like. Why do you care so much?” Soonyoung says after a moment of silence, and he hesitantly smiles at Jeonghan. Jeonghan takes a deep breath, and tries to not make a bigger fool of himself than he already has.

“That’s nice and all, but I care because Jihoon says that he doesn’t want to. You should listen to him,” Jeonghan begins, and he hates himself for the irritation that’s in his voice; he loves Soonyoung just as much as the rest of the group does, and he feels like the worst person for raising his voice at him. The thought of losing Jihoon to someone else is too recurring, as it’s spinning around in his mind. It hurts, hurts to think about losing him, and he wants them to stop talking about this.

“Okay. I’ll drop it, but you should consider it, Jihoon,” Soonyoung says slowly, the happiness and the excitement that was in his voice earlier gone. As they all fall quiet around the table, it’s like they could all cut the tension with a knife and get a huge block of it. Wonwoo soon starts a conversation that both Jihoon and Soonyoung are taking part in, something about a game, Jeonghan thinks; he doesn’t really pay attention, his mind flashing him pictures of Jihoon and the man with the sunny smile, of them holding hands, of the man kissing Jihoon like Jeonghan does or them going out on dates and them pulling at each other’s clothes-

Jeonghan stands up suddenly, the sound of the chair scarping against the floor gaining the attention from the rest of the group. They look bewildered, and Jeonghan feels bad for being so horrible to them today.

“I need to leave, I have homework,” Jeonghan makes up at the top of his head. “See you later.”

Before he could get an answer, he leaves the milkshake store that they were in, and starts walking towards his apartment.

The end of summer has turned into early autumn, the wind cooler than it had been in months. Jeonghan pulled the jacket closer to him, to keep him warm from the cool air that was threating to chill him down to the very core.

As he waits for the light to turn green so that he can cross the crosswalk, Jeonghan catches his reflection in the window to a second-hand store.

He chuckles.

He really looks miserable.

All because Soonyoung said that Jihoon should ask some random dude out. Just because of that he had ended up raising his voice at his friend and making the whole situation back at the milkshake place weird.

It wasn’t Soonyoung’s fault either, Jeonghan knew that; he and Jihoon did play this game where they decided to keep this a secret for as long as possible.

But he loved Jihoon so much; he loved being able to call him his, he loved holding his hands and loved teasing him until his cheeks were a bright red. He loved being able to hold him close and kiss his soft, irresistible lips. The day they had gotten together had been one of the best days Jeonghan has experienced so far, and it’s still a memory that brings a smile to his face.

He loves Jihoon. The thought of losing him hurts more than anything.

The light turns green, and Jeonghan walks over the crosswalk quickly, before it’s the cars turn to get a green signal. He sighs once he’s safe on the sidewalk.

He needs to apologize to Soonyoung as soon as he gets home.

“Jeonghan!” a voice that sounds a lot like Jihoon’s is suddenly heard from behind him, and Jeonghan turns around to see none other than his boyfriend running to him. He must have left soon after he did, and he seems to have done it quickly; his hair is disheveled, as well as his jacket, and his backpack is not closed, hinting at the contents inside.

“What’s wrong?” Jihoon asks when he comes to a stop in front of him, and Jeonghan finds that Jihoon doesn’t sound annoyed at all, just worried.

“Nothing,” Jeonghan says, trying not to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. He soon feels his boyfriend’s fingers cupping his jaw, making brown eyes meet brown eyes.

“I know you well enough, Jeonghan. Please tell me what’s wrong, I’m worried.” Jihoon exclaims, and Jeonghan feels weird at the whole situation; he always feel uncomfortable, making Jihoon worried, but it also shows him that Jihoon cares about him.

“It’s stupid,” Jeonghan tries again, but Jihoon isn’t having any of it.

“Well, it seemed important enough for you to leave the group hanging back there,” Jihoon says matter-of-factly, and Jeonghan feels embarrassment come over him. “Please, tell me?”

“I was jealous,” Jeonghan says before he regrets it. He feels Jihoon’s gaze soften. “I don’t wanna lose you, and I guess I was scared that Soonyoung was going to make you go there and ask the guy out.”

“Well, I would’ve refused,” Jihoon replies, and he drops his hands from Jeonghan’s jaw to hold his hands. Their fingers interlock, and Jeonghan feels a smile grow on his lips once more. “I already have the best boyfriend in the world, and I wouldn’t change him for anyone else, no matter what Soonyoung says.”

“Okay,” Jeonghan says, his mind blank out of relief; Jihoon didn’t want someone else, he was content with being with Jeonghan. He feels warmth spread through out his chest, a huge contrast to the cold that was drowning him a while ago, and he knows that what he’s feeling is love. It’s so powerful that he just wants to say it, wants Jihoon to know how much he really loves him. “I love you, Jihoon. I want to be with you forever.”

“I love you too,” Jihoon answers, and he pulls Jeonghan into an embrace, holding him close. “You are my forever, and don’t forget it.”

For the first time since Soonyoung started that conversation, Jeonghan smiles, as he holds his boyfriend closer to his chest.

He was sure about it;

What he and Jihoon has really is true love.

[+1]

Sometimes, you don’t think too far ahead in a situation. Sometimes, you just let the words slip and your body behave the way it wants to.

Jeonghan felt himself freeze at the same time Jihoon did, his lips lingering on his boyfriend’s lips. The chatter, that just a few seconds ago had been noisy and messy, had turned into complete silence, as the group of friends stared at Jeonghan and Jihoon, eyes wide.

Jihoon was the first one to come back to earth, pulling away from Jeonghan’s lips with a ‘pop’ sound as their lips separated. His cheeks were a vibrant red, and it was almost like Jeonghan could feel the warmth of them just by glancing at them. Jihoon tried to splutter out words.

“U-uh, we… we can explain!”

Jihoon looks to Jeonghan for help, but when his eyes fall upon the surprised look on his face, he knows that there's no help to be found.

“So,” Seungcheol begins, his eyes wide and his mouth open in surprise. “You are a thing?”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan chimes in, because Jihoon still hasn’t gained his composure back and someone needs to save him from this situation. “We are.”

“For how long?” Wonwoo was the next to ask. The rest of the company was looking at Jeonghan with expecting eyes, and Jeonghan suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“Two months now,” Jeonghan replies.

“And 13 days,” Jihoon adds, his voice soft as a whisper. His cheeks are still burning red, but it does look like he’s regained his composure.

“It wasn’t like we didn’t tell you because we didn’t want to,” Jeonghan starts to explain, ignoring the heat that’s rising to his cheeks – because the fact that Jihoon was keeping count was so _adorable._ “We were actually competing.”

The rest of the boys stare at them as if they’ve gone insane, which with all due respect, they probably have at this point.

“Yeah, we were trying to see how long we could go without accidentally letting the state of our relationship slip,” Jihoon suddenly says, and his eyes trail down onto the ground again. “And we were doing alright until just now, when I fucked up.”

“That means I win!” Jeonghan says in a melody, his voice full of happiness. “I know I’m hard to resist, so I don’t blame you.”

Jeonghan winks as the words leave his mouth, and Jihoon glares at him. He’s about to argue back when Joshua chimes in.

“Not to ruin the moment,” he starts carefully, before a smirk makes its way onto his pink lips, something that Jeonghan has learned does not equal to good news. “But you lost quite a while ago, both of you.”

Jeonghan and Jihoon fall into a stunned silence, confusion evident on their faces as they try to figure out what he means.

“Me and Jun both knew,” he explains, and gestures towards Jun, that also has a similar smirk painted on his lips. “And we have for a while.”

Jeonghan blinks. “Since when?”

“I have known since you guys were lovely gazing at each other at the fast food joint a while back,” Joshua teases.

“I’ve known since Jihoon went out and about wearing Jeonghan’s shirt,” Jihoon tenses up, and he curses under his breath. Jun just laughs at him. “I told you I dropped it, but I didn’t say anything about forgetting it. And you were so obvious back then too.”

“Was not,” Jihoon replied, but his still red cheeks gave him away. The rest of the group laughed, causing Jihoon to say a quiet “shut up” under his breath.

“Wait, how come you guys knew and we didn’t?” Seungcheol asks in defense, causing Joshua to chuckle. If Jeonghan isn’t imagining things, Seungcheol’s gaze softens as he watches Joshua.

“Because we aren’t oblivious,” Jun answers, earning a laugh and a high five from none other than Joshua himself. Seungcheol just look at them with a disappointed and defeated look, and if the situation was different Jeonghan might’ve been amused by the look on his friends’ face.

“Seems there’s no winner then,” Jeonghan says with a chuckle, as his hand runs through his hair.

“Not so quickly,” Jihoon voices, his lips forming a smirk that makes Jeonghan want to kiss him senseless. “I would say that we still are winners, at least in one way. Because now we can do this.”

As soon as the words leave Jihoon’s lips, he pulls Jeonghan down so that their lips meet. Jeonghan can feel both himself and Jihoon smile into the kiss, and Jeonghan pulls Jihoon closer. Jihoon’s hands find their way into Jeonghan’s hair, and Jeonghan moans low in his throat as Jihoon pulls lightly at the strings of hair.

Jeonghan can hear the rest of his friends’ groan telling them to stop, to get a room and someone shouting “finally!” from somewhere beside him, but he can’t bring himself to care, as Jihoon’s lips moved against him in a slow, loving rhythm.

He was quite sure he couldn’t be happier than this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i really appreciate all the support I get for the fics, I'm so happy so many of you seem to enjoy them!!
> 
> i'm enjoying my summer holiday right now, which means: more time to write!! i have a lot of fics planned that i hope to get up sometime this summer, and i can't wait to post them here for you all to see! here's the first one though, that i hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> and if you want a hint for the next fic?   
> let's just say it has something to do with [2] in this fic ;)


End file.
